The words I never said
by JadeVega
Summary: Prompt #9. AU. g!p Tori. Jade and Tori have a drunken one night stand after Jade breaks up with Beck at a party. The next day Tori confesses her love for Jade, but she denies her feelings for Tori, making the latina leave town heartbroken. READ FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Beta'd by wolftorrentblue. Jori
1. Chapter 1

Author's note ; hey people, another new story and it is a prompt by an anon through jawrulez, which I accepted to work on after she gave me the permission. I wrote it in first person, which I don't know if I actually wrote it well, but I hope I did. This story is beta'd by an awesome friend of mine wolftorrentblue. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am just another guy who loves jori and likes to write story on them.

WARNING It contains g!p Tori, if it's not your thing, don't read. Rated M.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer I don't own victorious

Summary

Jade and Tori have a drunken one night stand after

Jade breaks up with Beck at a party. The next day Tori

confesses her love for Jade, but she denies

her feelings

for Tori and turns her down. Tori leaves

town

heartbroken. Jade and Beck get back

together and she

discovers she is pregnant with Tori's baby

but lies and

tells Beck it's his. They get married and

have the baby,

but Tori comes back to town. Will Jade be

forced to tell

the truth not only about the baby, but her

love for

Tori?

Jade's POV.

"I can't do this anymore Beck." I told my two years boyfriend. I could see the hurt in his eyes when he opened his mouth to say

something, but nothing came out. I know he loves me, but I feel trapped in this relationship. The love I felt for him the first time we started this relationship was no longer there. That's why I had to call it off. Now I am in this party he brought me to. I

didn't even know whose house is this, but I had to come anyway so I could break the news to him.

"Why?" Beck asked, cutting me from my train of thought. His eyes were red, his shoulder slumped. He looked like he was going to cry but held it back.

"I -I don't know Beck. I just feel like this" I pointed back and forth between me and him to emphasise my point, "is not working. I love you Beck, but I am no longer in love with you, sorry." I finally said,

turning away from him.

I cried, and yes, me Jade West crying because I broke up with my boyfriend. I had too, because it was the only way to let go of all my feelings and anger. I opened the door and left the room, not daring to look back. I headed for my car, cleaning the tears that rushed down my eyes. After sitting comfortably on the back seat, I pulled out a bottle of vodka that I took from home. My mom wouldn't even notice if I took a whole carton. I took a long sip from the bottle, the alcohol burning down my throat as I continued to cry. I was becoming more like my mom every day in the aspect of drinking. All she did was to sit at home, drink, sleep and repeat the whole routine

the next day. It has being going on for like two years now, since she lost her eight months old baby and my dad began to blame her. They fought for a while and she began to drink. My dad left and got married to some whore he called secretary. After he left, her situation worsened. She would use any money she got to buy beer and keep in the house. I can't even remember the last

time we had a mother daughter conversation.I was about to take another sip from the bottle, when I realised it was now empty. I

groaned, dropping the bottle on the seat and headed inside the party. I am sure that there would be enough booze inside.

I staggered slightly, trying to keep my balance as I entered the house.

The whole place was spinning all around me, I had to even use the people dancing as a source of support. I gave up walking when I was sure that my legs would not take me any step further. I dropped down on the couch, closing my eyes, tears flowing out a fresh when I remembered that I broke up with Beck.

I felt someone sit next to me, poking my shoulder with their finger and giggling at the same time.

"Go away and leave me alone." I shouted

"Nope Jade, not going anywhere. " The annoying voice of no other person than Tori Vega shouted over the loud music, making

my head throb painfully. "Look what I got for you."

I opened my eyes to see what she wanted to give me and surprisingly, it was a cup filled with beer. "For the first time Vega, you know what I actually want." I smirked, taking a long gulp from the cup. "Slow down Jade, the cup isn't going anywhere." Tori giggled, making me to look at her. And she was drunk as much as I

was, if not more than. And she was holding a big bottle of vodka, much larger than the one I took from home.

"You know, I never took you for an alcoholic." I said.

"I'm not an alcoholic Jade. I'm simply drinking away my sorrows."

"This means we are drinking for the same cause." I replied, finally finishing the beer.

"Jade, do you have a twin?" Tori asked me.

"No, why?" I asked confused.

"Because there are two of you sitting on this couch." She laughed pointing at me.

"Want to share that drink?" I asked pointing at the bottle on her hands.

"Only if you dance with me." She replied.

"Why not." I said, I would do anything to take a sip from the wine. I stood up, remembering I haven't thought about Beck, or even cry since I started to chart with Vega. She pulled me towards the centre of the crowded room, where all the teenagers where grinding against each other like there was no tomorrow. We stopped at the middle and began to dance, paying the bottle back to and forth

between us.

The party was at full swing, rock music blaring through the whole house. Our dancing position had changed somehow and I was now grinding my ass against her. I felt her hands moving from my waist to my hips, my thighs, my sides and finally landed on my breast.

"What the fuck!" I tried to shout, but nothing came out as I found myself enjoying the attention and grinding harder against

her. I had to admit, I had a little crush on Vega the first time I met her, even though I poured coffee on her.

she was rubbing on my ex-boyfriend, what was I suppose to do?. She crossed the line that day and I had to show her I'll never let her have my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend .

She laughed in my ear, giving me the bottle as I took a large gulp from it. In the process of turning to face her, I felt something hard

rub against my thighs. I tried to ask what it was, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The alcohol was taking a large toll on me, I

couldn't even think straight. Instead of saying anything, I continued to enjoy the dance.

...

I really don't know how we got here, but we are in one of the bedrooms making out

like horny teenagers. We continued to kiss,

forcefully pushing our tongue inside each other mouth, as we fought for dominance.

We stop kissing and she began to pull all the article of the clothing from my body,

leaving me bare. I didn't even care, or was even shy because of the excessive amount of

alcohol in my system. All I could feel was the arousal flooding to my core. And boy, it felt really good.

She walked me backwards, making me lie on the bed when my knees hit the edge. I laid down, scooting further into the bed. She laid on top of me, kissing my neck and pulse point. She moved further to my breast, enveloping, my nipple in her hot and wet mouth.

"Toorii", I moaned, when she started to suckling on my nipple gently. She moved to the next one, showering it with the same attention as she did the first. I groaned when she stood up from the bed,

as I missed her body that was pressed against me. I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see her completely because the room was dark. I only knew that she had removed all of her clothes. Finally, she laid on top of me an captured my lips in aa seeking kiss. But this time, it was slow and strange. I could feel the love

behind the kiss, but ignored it. Vega would never have like me, not even love. She can only tolerate me. In fact, she hated me and this sex, was just her way of getting back at me for all I have done to her. I didn't even have the power to protest, so I let her do whatever she was wanted.

She opened my legs, adjusting herself on top of me, her extra appendage 'which I knew nothing about until the dancing.' slid down my center, rubbing my clit in the process and making me moan in ecstasy. Maybe I could use her not so little secret to blackmail her into doing of my daily needs, after we finish this. It will be fun because she will not be able to rub the whole we had sex shut on my face. She began to grind her member against my center making me moan. I wrapped one of my arm around her shoulder and the other on her jaw drawing her in for another kiss. We kissed for a while our tongue exploring the other as she filled me with one swift thrust. I moaned out in pain and pleasure. It felt painfully good

because of how good filled me up. She was bigger than Beck, and he was the only one very had sex with.

She allowed me to adjust for a while before she began to thrust in and out of me with strength I never knew she possessed. She moaned, rolling my nipple in her finger as she increased speed. We kissed again our orgasm closing in on us.

"Tori, please, please don't stop!" I moaned

loudly when she began to to hit that spot inside of me that made me go crazy.

" Toriii"

" Jaade!" we both moaned as we came, Filling me up with her cum. We rode out our orgasm as we came down from our high, before she pulled out of me. I moaned a the loss, as she flopped down

beside me, and pulling me to her side. I buried my head in between her neck, breathing in her mixed orange and sweat scent. I signed, finally falling asleep, wishing everything that happened here tonight will never end.

...

"Damn, this room is cold," I groaned shifting a little bit. My head was hurting really bad from the amount of alcohol I consumed last night. The person at my back was very warm, so I just cuddled myself

into the firm body, signing when I began to feel a little bit warm. Petite strong, but soft arm wrapped themselves around my waist, drawing me closer to their body, making me feel something hard rub against my back. That was when it hit me. I wasn't in Beck's room, which means I slept with someone last night.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, jolting out of the bed and making me, fall in the Process. "what the he'll have I done!" I muttered under my breath, not daring to look who was laying on the bed. I picked up my bra and pants, quickly looking around me for my shirt. I was trying hard not to glance back to who was on the bed, because I could kill that person for forcing me to sleep with him when I was incapable of

fighting for myself. "Oh my god, I broke up with Beck." I muttered, when everything thing that happened last night, came flooding back to me.

"Jade? Are you alright?" the annoying voice of no other person than Vega rang in my

ears.

"Holy shit!" I cussed as I realised that I had sex with Tori fucking Vega.

"Jade." I she called out again, standing up this time around. My back was faced to her, so I couldn't see her, but by the shuffling sounds she was making, I knew that she was walking towards me. I had to

do something, anything. I closed my eyes, turning around to face her and doing what I know how to do best.

"Do, not come near me Vega. What where you thinking last night? How dare you take advantage of me when I was helpless?"

"Jade, and what are you talking about. I didn't take advantage of you. We where both drunk, and had sex. So don't you dare place any blame on me." she tried to speak calmly.

"This," I said, pointing between both of us "... never happened. You never came to this party, we never talked, and we never slept together. This, whatever we did last night, did not happen. And if you try telling anyone else, I will end you." I threatened. I had to do something, even though I liked Tori, I can never let her know, because it was just not right. Me liking Tori is not a good idea at all. I raised my head, looking at her right in the eyes. It pained me to see the hurt in her eyes. I knew she was hurting from the inside and even though I like her, I can't go out with her my mom will never approve. Instead, she'll just ship me off to my dad's.

I stared at her for the last time, picking up my shirt from the floor and slipping it on, making my way to

the door.

"I love you Jade." I heard her say, when I placed my hands on the door knob. I was going to cry, but I had to be tough I could not let her love me. I-I was unlovable.

"please Jade, let's just give this one chance and i'll show you how much I care for you. I'll treat you right and never let you down, just p-please Jade. Just say yes and I'll never let you down." she said, her voice breaking, tears falling freely from her eyes.

I put on my tough face, drawing in some air before I turned to face her. I had to finish this once and for all. "I don't love you Tori, and I never will what we had or did last night was just a fling, so just forget about it."

"I swear Jade, all I'm asking for is just one chance to show you how much I love you.

Please." she pleaded with me moving closer. Can't she just get the hint, I can't do this

anymore.

"don't Tori stop speaking. What did you expect? Hmm. That we start to date, be the most perfect couple in Holly wood arts? This fairy tale of us, will never happen." I screamed, raising my hands in the air.

"why Jade? I know you love me. Why are you fighting your feelings for me?" Tori

said, putting her hands on the goths arm.

'Why' Jade thought to herself. What could she possibly tell Tori to make her give up. My mind was on overdrive, so I didn't even know what I was saying, but what I said really hurt Tori. When I realised how quickly she removed her hands from my arm like I was on fire, her eyes filled with tears as she backed away from me. And I realised what I said to her.

Tori's pov

"Because you're a freak, Tori. For God's sake, you have a dick. That's why." I heard the love of my life say. The words that came out from her mouth with pure venom, hit me like tons of bricks. I couldn't believe that Jade of all people, will ever use that against me. I could have anybody call me a freak, but never in a million years have I

thought Jade would call me that. I found myself removing my hands from her arm like it was on fire, tears welling up in my eyes, as i slowly backed away from her. I couldn't stop the whole emotions this time. The walls of the room where closing in, making it hard for me to breath when the words 'freak' rang in my ears. I had to get out of here, I needed air so mush or else I would suffocate.

"Tori. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." I heard her say softly, while I picked up my jacket.

"Don't Jade. It's a good thing you said what was on you mind. Thanks." I said when I finally found my voice, before I practically

ran out of the room like it was on fire. I was hurting so much from the inside. Like my heart was pulled out from my inside. I opened the door to my car, sitting on the driver's seat and started the engine, fresh tears streaking down my face for the hundredth time. I pulled out from where I parked my car, heading home.

I knew what I had to do, because I cannot face seeing Jade every day, and thinking about what she said this morning. I picked up my phone, dialing my mums number.

"Mom?"

"hi baby how are you doing?" my mom voice said from the other end of the line, making me smile a little. I wonder how she could always stay this happy.

"I want to go stay with grandma in New York." I said trying to keep tone steady.

AN, so, should I continue? Or just delete the story entirely? You can tell me what you think by leaving me a review, or a pm. Whichever one you want. XD


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

HeyHey everyone, I am was so happy with all the reviews, followers and favorites. Thanks to all of you, you made me happy. And I'm sorry for taking this long to update I just had a lot of things on my mind. But anyway, here's another chapter I hope you all like it.

This chapter was Beta'd by a wonderful friend of mine wolftorrentblue, she's awesome.

And to ;

Dspee6; yes, there would be more

.790: I'm happy u like it

Guest:you asked for more, so here's another chapter

luz: thanks, I'm glad you like it

semilove93:I'm glad you love the story, here's another chapter

Breyana: I'll continue, so here's another update

Valley-10: here is another chapter, I hope u like it

zswaggersexgoddess: thanks

Guest: I hope you like this one

nkb99:thanks, so here's another chapter

undertaker87: thanks, I'm glad you like it

Kat Kaiken: I feel bad for her also, I hope you like this one, cuz you'll feel bad for her again

Invader Johnny: thanks, I am glad you like it. Jade is totally confused, that's why.

kritiasthegod: okay, I'll keep going. Thanks

xxash1eyxx: thanks, here's another chapter hope you enjoy

mouseforever16: thanks, I'll surely continue. So here's another update

purrpleluver19: yes, I'll continue

AncientBlaze: okay, thanks

dantanafan: than, I hope you enjoy this one

Tattoed Hearts: you're my first reviewer, so thanks I'm glad you like it.

Now, enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own the show

Jade's POV

"Argh!" I groaned, turning on top of my bed. I was so tired of thinking. It's being a week since I last saw Vega, when she threw the I love you bits on my face. I groaned loudly again for the hundredth time. I haven't even seen any of my friends in a week. I've been locked up in my own world of the thinking and regret that I haven't even realized that I haven't being doing anything other than sleeping and eating. I pushed the covers off my body and sat up, picking up my phone which seem to have been abandoned for days now. Clicking on the home screen, I saw I had missed calls from Beck, Andre and cat. And also a voice message from Beck, asking me where I was and if I wanted to graduate be a useful our finals was today.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, scrambling up from on top the bed and quickly making my way to the bathroom. I totally forgot I had my finals today I didn't even read. "Oh my god, what was even going to write!" I shouted at myself, for how dumb I was. After my sharp and quick bathing, I picked up the nearest cloth I could find and my book bag before leaving house.

...

"Jade, where have you been, it's been a week since I last saw you," Beck said, moving in to hug me me.

"I've been around, it's just that I've been busy,' I replied, moving to sit on the chair around the world lunch table. I just finished writing my 'finals' and it was not easy at all because I wasn't able to read well. I even came late. But I wrote something down and it'll help.

"You've been around? Is that all you're going to say, when you refused to answer your phone, or open your door?" Beck asked, looking marveled.

"I was busy. Now will you stop asking." I said, agitated and angrily shoving my books in my back. And trying not to think of the certain Latina.

"Hiii Jaadeey!" cat shouted from afar, running towards me and enveloping me into a tight hug.

"C-Cat?! Can't... Breath!" I tried to say, struggling out of her deathly embrace.

"Where have you been?" she asked, playfully swatting my arm.

"I've been around, just too busy." I replied.

"oh, you should have called me to help you." she she asked with concern in her tone.

"I know, but I wanted to sought everything out on my own." I lied, even though some where true. I used all the days to sought out my feelings for tori and even though I realized that I liked her more than a friend, I couldn't bring myself to believe it. She needed someone who was better than me in many ways. I don't even deserve someone as caring and loving as her. Besides I hurt her feelings when I called her a freak. And that is something I've to tell her I'm sorry for even if she hates me.

"Jade?" cat asked, touching my face and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"what?" I groaned loudly, I was tired and I needed my morning coffee.

"Hey everyone." Andre greeted, joining us on the table.

"Hey" we greeted back.

"Has anyone seen Tori?" He asked, taking a sip from his coffee. Coffee finally

"no, and give me your coffee," I replied, stretching my hands forward to collect the cup.

"okay," he replied, given me the cup. I collected it quickly, taking a large gulp from it.

"This is sooo good," I moaned closing my eyes, the liquid moving down my throat.

"So, has anyone seen Tori?" He asked again, Beck saying 'no', Cat weirdly giggling and looking at her well manicured from fingers. We all stared at her for a while, before continuing what we where doing.

"Come on red-haired, tell us what's on your mind," Andre asked, smiling. Of course he would ask. There conversion was getting me bored and I just wanted to go home.

"Nothing, I was just like my finger nails," she replied, and I knew she was Hiding something, but I couldn't bring myself to ask her. I just wanted to finish my coffee peacefully.

"You guys are making me more bored than I already am," I said standing up to leave them.

Tori's POV

'Tori, are you sure you want to go to New York? You could wait until you graduate in a weeks time," my mum said, helping to put my clothes in the suitcase. I knew she was sad that I'm leaving, but there is nothing else I can do. Except Jade magically appears and tells me that she is in love with me, which is something that will never happen. She already made it clear the last time I saw her.

"I know mum, it's just that I can't stay till graduation. Constantly seeing Jade would be an emotional trauma for me," I murmured, removing the last pie e of clothing from my closet, giving my mum to help put it in my bag.

"okay, if you say so," my mum said, zipping the bag close. She stood up and pulled me in for a hug. "Be safe for me, okay?"

"Yes mum, and relax, I'm not going to war," I giggled, trying to brighten up the room.

"it's true you're are not going for war. You're leaving me and I don't even know when you're coming back." mum said, releasing me from her motherly embrace, which seemed to have calmed me down. I moved to where my bags are, what picking it up rolling it on the floor. I walked out of the room, looking at the t for the last time before I left, following my mom to her car.

Jade's POV

"Hey! Jade!? Wait up." Beck yelled, briskly walking towards me.

"what!" I groaned, opening the door to my car.

"Don't be so ganky. I just wanted to ask you for a ride. My car is at the workshop," he replied, re-adjusting his back pack on his shoulder. I stared at him for a minute, before speaking up

"Get in before I leave," I grumbled, entering inside the car and quickly turning on the engine. "and no stains or else you're going to wash everything."

If you say so," he replied, putting on his seat belt, as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed for his house.

...

"you wanna come in?" He asked, pointing towards his trailer, when we arrived at his house. "And don't say no!"

"Okay, I'll stay. But only for a while," I replied, getting off my car. I needed the distraction any ways and Beck is a cool guy, he could keep my mind off some things which included a certain latina. I entered his trailer, seating on the only couch in his room. I wonder how he stayed here through out high school and college. He gave me soda and we started laughing and talking about random things.

"I miss us being together like this Jade," he smiled looking at me. I didn't even realize that he was sitting so close to me until now.

"Me too Beck," I replied, suddenly finding the soda can in my hands interesting, with all the black and white ice pandas.

"we could try to make us work again,"

"I don't know Beck," I signed. It's not that he is not a nice guy. Being with Beck in a relationship is nice and I would like to be in a relationship with him again, but that bond is not just there. Like the one I feel for the certain latina. On a second thought, Beck could help me get my mind off Tori and maybe I could learn to love him again.

"so... Is that a yes?" He asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I stared at him for a while, before I answered,

"yes Beck, let's try to make this work," with a little more emphasis on the 'this'

"You'll never regret this Jade," he smiled, kissing my cheek. Even though he has been saying that since from high school.

Tori's POV

I sat in the car, waiting for my mum to pick up the her groceries. It didn't bother me that I was waiting because I have enough time before my flight. And plus I wanted to spend much time with her before I left. I've been thinking to go see Jade before I leave, but I don't know what I'll do if I see her. Even though she hurt me, I just want to see her for the last time and asks if she still loves me. But then again, I think going to her house would be best.

"I'm back, so we can get going," my mum, smiled, entering the car and turning on the engine. "is there some place you want to go before I take you to the airport?"

"yes, can you take me to Jade's I want to say goodbye," I whispered, playing with my fingers.

"it's a right thing to do baby," mum said soothingly. The ride to Jade's, was slow and silent. But the silence was a comfortable one. We finally got to her house and my mum looked at me, encouraging me forward. I came down from the car and walked slowly to her door. After ringing the door bell for the fourth time without response, I turned to go back to the car, but opened to reveal the girl that have been holding my heart for years now. Her blue-green eyes glowing brightly and making me want to just grab her, kiss her and tell her how much I love her even though she already knows

"hey," I said awkwardly.

"hey," she replied back leaning against her door frame.

"How are you doing... I-I shouldn't be asking that, sorry. I just wanted to speak to you, a-and well tell you something very important. I know you don't love me, and I'll leave you alone, I promise. I would be going–"

"Jade, is there any of my clothes in your closet? Because I need another one, the one I'm wearing is totally r... Ruined" Beck said, moving to stand behind Jade. He smiled, looking at me, I wanted to frown my face, but I decided to just smile.

" Hi Beck," I waved

"Hi Tori. I'll leave you guys to finish your discussion. I'll be waiting for you inside babe. See ya later Tori," he completed, making my breath hitch and my heart painfully throbbing. My eyes began to water, but I kept a strong face on. I couldn't let Jade see me this way. My heart was totally broken beyond repair. I thought she would at least have respect for me and not break me further by getting back together with Beck. Iccouldn't stand it anymore, I had to leave. I regretted coming here in the first place.

"You where saying something Tori?" she asked, but I couldn't reply.

"Bye J-Jade," I said with a crack in my voice, which I knew she discovered. And then I left, forever this time. She knew what she did would hurt me, But she did it anyway, after all she is Jade West.

I hope I did well on this chapter. Don't forget to leave your reviews. and you can also leave your suggestions if you have any.

The next chapter would be up within the week. :D


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

VaMpIrERaVeN117: thanks, I'm glad you like it

Kat Kaiken: Haha, thanks. And jade would soon stop being a gank. I hope you enjoy this one.

semilove93: thanks, I'll keep on responding to all your comments. I hope you like this one

kritiasthegod:thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Dspee6: okay, here's another chapter, I hope you like it.

Guest: thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And I hope you like this one. I'll give tori a hug for you lol.

Invader Johnny: yes, jade is capable of not being a gank, I just want her to be one for some chapters and then everything would be fine. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Tattooed Hearts: thanks, I'll have tori come back in the next chapter. I promise. I hope you like this one.

purrpleluver19: thanks, here's another chapter. I hope you like it.

Valley-10: thanks, another chapter I hope you like this one.

zswaggersexgoddess: Haha, u would have to wait.

Hey lovely people! I'm so happy you guys liked the last chapter. Reading the reviews made me happy that I just started working on another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer, I don't own victorious

Jade's POV

"Bye J - Jade," she told me, with a crack in her tune. And then she just left. I couldn't sleep that night because of how guilty I felt when she left. She seemed to be a little bit happy when she came. But after she saw Beck, everything changed all of a sudden.

The way she forced the smile out of her lips when she greeted Beck, it made me all crack from the inside because I broke her heart for the second time. The next morning, the first thing I did was to find her and see if there was still a little of Tori Vega I know from high school and college.

After arriving at the Vega residence the next morning, I rang the door bell, rubbing my palms on my jeans nervously while I waited for someone to answer.

"hey Jade! What are you doing here? It's been long since I last saw you," Mrs. Vega said, smiling as she pulled me in for a tight hug.

" I've been around. It's just school and other stuffs," I smiled, hugging her back before she released me from her motherly embrace. "so, is Tori around?" I asked, but I didn't miss the sudden change in her face. Her happy face turned to a sad one in no time. And it kept me wondering what could have happened.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, trying to smile, and she was doing a bad job at it.

"No, I just wanted to see Tori and it looks like she's not in. When is she going to be back?" I asked guiltily.

"I don't know Jade, she's gone and she didn't even know when she's coming back." Mrs. Vega signed. My mind went on over drive when I heard gone.

"w-what do you mean g-gone? I muttered, trying to keep my mind off possible things like leaving.

" she left Jade and she's not coming back anytime soon." she said, trying to keep herself calm. "Do you want hot chocolate? I could make one for the both of us..."

"N-no, I'll be t-take the chocolate another t-time. I-I've to go," I said, stuttering and pointing backwards to my car. I couldn't believe how much damage I have caused right now. Until now, I realized how much I love her as she does me. I turned and ran slowly to my car. The only one person who loves me unconditionally is gone and I drove her away. I started the engine, staring dumbly through the wind screen. I was so disgusted and annoyed of myself. I was truly and slowly becoming my mother, in many ways.

I let the tears fall down my cheek for the first time since I left the vega's. I've never cried so much for someone in my life as much as this. But now I'm doing it because I was so blinded to what was in front of me. I lost track of everything because I was so ignorant.

I didn't even realize I've driven all the way to my house until I parked in the drive way. I came down, still crying as I started to feel nauseous. I ran to the nearest trash can, emptying the contents of my stomach in it.

"Omg! Jade? Are you alright?" I heard Cat shout, quickly approaching me and holding my hair backwards, while I continue to puke my guts out.

" She's gone Cat, I drove her away," I cried, cleaning my mouth with the back of my palms, with Cat pulling me in for a hug. Cat was the only one who knew of my love for Tori, even though I never admitted it to her, She just knew. She tried everything for my to say I like the latina, but me being a good actress, found a way to deny everything and now I'm suffering the consequences.

" I'll take you inside," she said, gently pulling me with her inside the house. She took me straight to the bedroom and cleaned me up. I don't know what I'll do without Cat.

ONE MONTH LATER

It's been one month, two days and forty-five minutes since she left, I know keeping all the time in my head was a weird thing to do, but I feel so lost without her. Beck has been trying to be nice and caring to me, but I don't need it, I need hers and I never had it. I couldn't help but remember the first time we had sex, I loved it, even though I never admitted it out loud.

On my opinion, she made sweet love to me that night even though we where drunk that night. She was so gentle with me and loving. And her kisses oh god! Her kisses! Her lips where so soft and I couldn't get enough of it. And the way she filled me up ever so tightly, I just wish...

"Jade! What are you doing touching yourself?!" cat shouted from the door.

"Touching myself? I wasn't touching myself!" I thought out loud looking downwards to my hands. And then, I have never felt so embarrassed like this all my life. I was just thinking of Tori and I never even realized where my hands traveled to.

"what are you d-doing h-here," I tried to reduce the awkwardness inside the room.

" what? Can't I see my best friend again?" she asked, coming to seat on the bed.

"you can. I was just not expecting you" I replied, standing up. "I'll go wash m-my hands," I continued, walking towards the bathroom and suddenly everything started to darken out. My legs became so heavy as I fell on the floor.

"Jade?" was the last thing I heard, before everything darkened completely.

...

I opened my eyes, looking around the cold, white painted room, with the beeping sound of the heart monitor. 'What was I doing in the hospital' I thought to myself, sitting up on the bed. I stretched my hands, taking the cup of water next to me and drowning it within seconds. After I dropped the cup, cat came in with her normal bubbly attitude and the doctor behind her back.

"Jaadeey, look who I found this morning!" she shouted, drawing the doctor who was no other person than Robbie sharpiro inside with her. Well, I had to admit he cleaned up nice himself.

" Hey Jade," He greeted, coming to stand beside me "How are you doing? " He asked

"Fine, just a little headache," I replied

" Good. We've done all the tests and nothing seems to be wrong with you, except that you're pregnant, congratulations."

"WHAT! PREGNANT!" I shouted out loud, looking at him. Oh my god, this is not supposed to happen to me. I was just trying to get my life back and now I'M PREGNANT. What was I going to do I started to panic out again and then everything went dark again.

...

My eyes fluttered open, the beeping sound of the heart monitor still ringing in my ears. I sat up again, and all the events that happened came rushing back to me.

"Jade? Calm down and breath. Everything is going to be alright. Just breath," Cat said, soothingly rubbing my back and encouraging me to breath in and out.

I finally got. My breathing under control. I wanted everything to be a bad dream that I would just wake up from, I wanted someone to tap me and just say 'relax Jade, it was just a dream' and non of that seemed to be happening.

"Cat, please tell me I'm just dreaming," I asked looking at her pleading waiting for the 'yes' word

" I'm afraid not Jade, you're pregnant and relax because I know Beck would happily take responsibility," she said, if only she knew that it was not Beck's

" it's not his," I said suddenly, if I couldn't tell anyone, at least Cat should know.

"what do you mean by jade?" she asked turning to look at me.

"T-The baby is not B-Beck's, it's for T-Tori," I stutter, looking down on my fingers

" Jade, why didn't you tell me anything since then?" she asked, hugging me.

"I'll tell you everything Cat, but no one can know that it's not for Beck," I completed, telling her everything that happened between me and Tori and why the latina left.

...

It's been a week since I was told that I'm pregnant and it was not easy at all. Cat has been helping me out a lot and I really appreciate it. Even with her busy schedule, she still finds time to come over and keep me company.

After I got home from the hospital that day, I tried calling Tori to let her know what happened and even though we're not together, she has the right to know about her child. But when I called, another girl picked up her phone and I couldn't say a word because I was so dumbfounded. Thoughts of Tori moving on filled my head as I ended the call and Began to cry. I didn't even know why I was crying because she didn't tell me she was Tori's girlfriend but I just had to. And since then, I never tried calling, even once.

And now, I messed things up a lot because I told Beck that I'm pregnant with his baby, and we're getting married. I don't love him, in fact, I hate him so much for asking me to marry him. It was something I had to do because I couldn't let my unborn child be brought into this world without a father, since he or she couldn't have their mother with them.

Sad, I know. It had to be done so that I can move on to the sadness free part of the story. So, this means goodbye to ganky jade.

Also, I was thinking of

1:making their baby either a boy or a girl.

2:should I make he/she a teenager or a little child? Of maybe 1-5 years.

Anyone you guys suggest and has the highest vote is what I'll do for the unborn baby.

I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter would be up this week. Don't forget to review.

And remember, I'm just another guy who loves Jori. I mean, who doesn't! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I took longer than was expected of me to update, so sorry for the wait. I won't be able to reply your reviews on this chapter, but I will do that in the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites thanks a lot. **

**I wanted to make the child a girl, but nine people wanted a girl and another nine wanted a boy. So to make everyone happy, I decided to make jade and tori's baby twins, a boy and a girl even though Tori does not have a Y chromosome. **

**JadeLynAshley; sorry I got you confused, but the prompt is not mine and it says jade tells Beck the baby is his and they get married and have the kid together. Also, the whole gang are through with high school and college. Sorry if I didn't make that clear earlier on. I just wanted to write the story without altering anything. I hope you understand. **

**And sorry to all those who I made confused. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own victorious, and I don't own the name Jason and Jordan ****tattooed heart owns the names. **

**This chapter was not beta'd, so sorry for the mistakes. **

**Enjoy the chapter. **

FOUR YEARS LATER

Tori's POV

I woke up from sleep when my phone began to ring. I stretched my hands to the chair beside me, with my eyes still closed as I searched for the phone. I picked it up, pressing the receive button and placing the phone on my ears.

"Hiii sister!" Trina shouted from the other end, making my ears hurt. I removed the phone from my ears quickly to avoid any further damage. After I saw that it was safe, I placed it back on my ears.

"what are you thinking, calling me around this time? It's one am for crying out loud," I groaned, trying to keep my eyes open.

"Is it bad that I called you. I told mom to the call you herself. But anyway, I just called to pass a message. Mom wants your you to come home for Thanksgiving and she wants you a day before Thanksgiving. And she want you to bring that jaslin or jasmine, whatever her name is, I Trina don't care. That's the message. And we can't wait to see you Tori, we all miss you even though you can be annoying at times," she completed, making me smile a bit. Trina would always be Trina.

"okay Trin, tell mom and that I'll be there,"

"See you soon sis. Oh, it's 7am and not 1am," she said, before cutting off the line.

"wait, I just went to bed just now, it can't be seven," I groaned, looking at my bed side. And saw that the time was really seven. 'Dang it!' I said pulling my lazy ass out bed.

I walked around sleepily, bathed sleepily, and now I'm eating sleepily. It's just that I've been getting tired a lot lately. The work was becoming too much. Maybe going to mom's for the Thanksgiving will help to relief some of the stress. Besides, I needed it.

"Hey Baby," jasmine greeted, entering my apartment.

"Hey," I waved her, eating my cereal. And yes, I know. After I left Los Angeles last four years, I got lonely and then I started dating a lot of girls. And when I mean a lot, I mean aa loot. It wasn't because I was like them, or fell in love with them. I just dated them because the look more like Jade, but they where never her. I never thought I would ever say this, but some of them were too nice and never challenging like the certain blue-green eyes. And some were to clinging and stuffs that it annoyed my to the core.

But after I met Jasmine, everything was kinda okay. Even though she's not like Jade in the character area, she looks like her a little bit. It was the closest substitute I could get my hands on. And I've grown to like her for her a little bit. She has green eyes, her skin is pale like Jade's and a lot of things. I just hope she would help me forget and feel comfortable again.

"Tori? Babe? You dazed off, what's wrong?" she asked me, with concern in her tone, making me to look at her. I haven't even realize that she was sitting on my lap. Was I really cut up in my thoughts that much? I just smiled and answered nothing.

"What are you doing here this early? It's just 9am," I asked her, taking another spoon from my cereal.

"I didn't see you at work and I thought I should come check on you and see if you're okay?" she said it, more like a question than an answer, as she gently brush my hair backwards with her fingers.

"I'm okay, and besides work doesn't start till 9:30," I replied, taking the last spoon from the plate.

She looked at me worriedly before saying "its 12:30pm Tori. Are you sure that you are alright?"

"12:30pm? I just woke up," I said, raising my hands up and looking at my wrist watch. "damn it, it really is 12," what the hell is wrong, today is just so annoying.

"we've to get to work," I said, gently pushing her off me. I have stood up picking up my plates and took them to the kitchen and dropped it on the sink. I'll wash it when I get back.

"relax. I called in sick for you. So everything is cool. Only that I have to go like right now." she replied from the kitchen door before coming to give me a chaste kiss on the lips. "see you later"

"okay." I said walking her to the door. And then I remembered mom asked d me to bring her for Thanksgiving "umm, jas? Since it's Friday tomorrow and Saturday is Thanksgiving, my mom wants you to choose me to la with me," I asked her, when she was about to go outside.

"yes babe, I'll go you with you." she hugged me before leaving. I hope this Thanksgiving would be nice. I huffed to myself, before I thought of something. _Omg_ I opened my eyes wide, my palm covering my mouth.

_Holy shit Jade!. I'm going to see Jade, I'm going to where Jade lives. This is not to going to end well. _

FRIDAY

We left new York last night, and we arrived this morning. We left early because I wanted to have early breakfast with my family. I missed them so much. I can't still believe that I spent almost four years without seeing them. My mother would be so happy when she sees me, I thought as I couldn't help but smile.

"what are you thinking off?" jasmine asked, as we walked out of the airport, and stopped a taxi.

"Nothing, I'm just happy that I'll see my mom." I replied, opening the door for her to get in, following her inside after she sat down.

"I understand, but me on the other hand, is nervous. I'll see your whole family, I don't know what I'll do." she signed, leaning back on the seat.

"They'll like you, don't worry," I replied soothingly. I gave the taxi driver the address, removing my phone from my pocket when it began to ring. After removing it from my pocket, I saw that it was Trina who was calling and I answered it.

"Hey little sister. Are you here yet?" she asked

"Yes Trin, I'm on my way." I smiled

"okay, breakfast would not be at home anymore, it's at the park. The one near the house meet us there,"

"okay, we'll meet you guys there bye,"

"bye," she replied, before hanging up. I gave the man the new address, waiting till we see my family.

...

When we arrived, Trina was waiting for us, absentmindedly checking her nails in a fashionable way. Trina would always be Trina.

"Trina," I called, walking towards her.

"Tori?" she replied, hugging me tightly. "you've grown so much and I've missed you," she smiled, pulling out from the hug and holding my hands."

"I've missed you too Trin." I said. "Meet jasmine my girlfriend," I introduced, turning to face Jasmine who brought her hands forward for a handshake, smiling softly.

"Nice to meet you Jasmine." Trina said, shaking the brunette. "you guys can keep your bags here," she continued, opening the trunk of her car, as I placed the bags inside before closing it. After that, we followed her, talking about all that has happened since I left.

"Tori!" I heard my mom shouting happily, standing up from the floor. She moved towards me, engulfing me in a hug "I missed so much. You can't imagine how happy I'm that you finally came, even though it's for a while."

"I missed you too mum," I smiled. I was so happy now that I finally get to see my family.

"Wouldn't you introduce me to the young lady here?" she asked, nudging me.

"oh, sorry. Mom, meet Jasmine my girlfriend. Jasmine, meet my mom,"

"it's nice to see that Tori is finally settling down. Welcome to the family," mom, beamed, drawing Jasmine to sit on the mat with her.

"Thank you miss Vega," jasmine replied shyly, with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Oh, call me Holly. You're family," mom said, opening the picnic basket. To bring out the food.

"Where is everyone?"

"Your aunt and her husband flights where delayed. And your cousins are arriving late but before dinner. And why didn't you bring your grandmother along?" mom asked, giving Jasmine a plate of pancakes with blue berry syrup.

"I was going to, but she insisted on coming alone. She'll be here before tomorrow." I answered, smiling and eating my pancakes.

"I was going to ask something, but I forgot..." Trina said, tapping her fingers on her cheek.

"okay, you can ask when you rem..."

"oh, I remember now," she said, looking at me and then at Jasmine. "Why do you look so much like Jade?" Trina asked, making me to almost choke on the the food I was eating. _Thank you Tori for the having self control! I praised myself_, looking around as I realized that everyone was quiet. Trina was having an 'o', lips while my mom looked as terrified as I was, while Jasmine looked confused as ever. _What do I say, what do I say. Think of something Tori damn it!_ I scolded my self.

"who is Jade? " she asked, breaking the silence.

"Not who, it... Umm, i-I mean w-what is jade," I covered up, trying to look as neutral as possible. She turned and looked at me, her face saying I should explain.

"it.. Umm Jade, is a gem... A stone... You know, a very green stone that I like so much. W-what Trina meant was that why does your eyes look like Jade. Because you know, you eyes are green so, it means, Umm looks like Jade." I said, before turning around to look at Trina. "isn't it what you wanted to ask, Trina?" I said, looking at my sister with pleading eyes.

I'm only doing this because if Jasmine finds out I'm using her to remember Jade, she's going to hate me. And I don't want her to hate me even though I don't like her thy much. She is a true friend I never had and I can't afford to lose that. She the only one who knows about my secret, well apart from my family and Andre. And she never judged me, she just accepted me.

"I can't believe I forgot to bring the ketchup! Tori, can you go get us one?" my mom said, making me sign in relief._ I love you mom!_ I shouted in my head, silently thanking my mom. I don't know what I'll do without her._ Oh, and thank you Mr ketchup for staying at home._

"yes, I'll go get one, I'll be right back to Jas," I smiled, kissing her cheek. I stood up, quickly walking out of the place. After I moved two steps away from them, I heard my mom telling Jasmine all about how I like 'Jade'.

...

After walking for about two minutes, I found a store close by where I bought a bottle of ketchup.

"Leave my sister alone!" I heard a small but tiny voice shout. I turned around to see what was happening and where the noise was coming from. I saw a little boy standing in a fighting stance in front of his sister who was crying furiously and asking for her mother. He was like 4 years old and he wanted to fight some thrice his size. _Though_ _guy_ I moved closer to the group, I needed to help them before something happened.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked, looking at them. I think they are twins. The boy had dark brown hair like his sister and their eyes where beautiful shades of Blue and green. _Those_ _eyes,_ _they_ _look_ _familiar._

"ma sister was dwinking her ice cweam and this people twro her ice cweam on the flwoor," he said, adorably cute on how he exchanged his 'r' for a 'w'.

"Go find someone your size and leave the kids alone," I said looking at the kid who threw their ice cream away. "are you okay now?" I asked concerned, squatting low to their level. I pulled the crying girl from where she stood. There was something about the both of them that I can't seem to place my finger on.

I just wanted to keep them safe. Omg, I'm insane. I don't even know this kids and I want to protect them. I pulled the girl closer, as I sat on the grass, making her to sit on my lap. She placed her soft but tiny face in between my neck and wrapping her hands around my neck.

"what are you guys doing here all alone? Where is your mommy?" I asked the little boy who was now sitting beside me.

"she go to work," he said, raising his hands to rub his sisters hair.

"Then how did you get here?" I asked again, looking at him as he continued to soothe his crying sister.

"our nanny bwought us here. And she didn't want to pway with us, so we wran away,"

"Why did you run? Now your nanny is going to be looking for you. What is your name buddy"

"Jason wey vest" he replied

"okay buddy," I smiled, even though the only words he said that I understood is Jason. "what about you princess?" I asked asked the little one in my arms, using my thumb to to clean the streak of tears that was on her cheek.

"Jordan," she answered simply, playing with the hem of her dress.

"okay, I'll help you find your nanny, but first, who wants some ice cream?" I said, standing up with Jordan in my arms, with Jason holding on to my fingers as we walked to the ice cream booth, their lips spotting a wide smile when they heard ice cream.

My whole life, I've never thought of kids. Hell, I've never even thought of talking with kids and buying them ice cream. And here I'm, bonding with this two amazing kids that I've never known before. I was even starting to get angry because why would a mother in her right senses, leave her kids with someone who can't keep an eye on them. I've to have a serious talk with their parents.

Argh, now I think that I'm sick in the brain. I don't even know them, they are not related to me and yet, I want to talk to their mother. This is so weird.

After I bought them their ice cream, we continued to look for the woman. Forty minutes later of walking aimlessly around the park, because the kids where not much of help as they were so engrossed in their ice cream, we found the lady. She ran towards us, breathing heavily with sweat on her forehead.

"oh, thank God! I finally found you. Thank you miss" she told me, as I handed the two of them to her.

" it was no problem at all. You shouldn't let them walk around alone, it's dangerous,"

"I know, I'll start keeping a good eye on them. Thanks again," she replied holding the both of them.

" like I said, it was no problem," I smiled, as they all said bye before leaving. And then I felt empty again without them. I hope I'll see them again.

Tori met her kids... Well she didn't really meet them. But she did. where would she see them next, with whom?

Sooo, how was it? I hope you all enjoyed.

Till next time. Don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

eternalskyking:yes she will, thanks for the review

readerluver128: yep, it's gonna be one awkward moment

Guest(martykillz): thanks, I'm gonna try and make the story long. I'm glad you like the story

NotTooEmo: sorry about that, it was a mistake I made while typing

Yurihentai641: thanks for the suggestion, I made them twins I hope you like that

Dspee6:yes they are, thanks I'm glad you like it

zswaggersexgoddess: thanks, I'll try to make it all good enough for reading.

Guest: thanks, I'm glad you like it. Here's an update enjoy

semilove93: thanks for the suggestions, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Kat Kaiken: thanks a lot for the review :D and I know jade and Tori are stringing people along but it's gonna end soon I promise. I hope you enjoy the chapter

Sha22: yes, it's gonna be one tough moment when she sees the actual 'jade' and thanks for the review.

Lady90: thanks for letting me know, I'll try to make it easier to read and understand. Just bear with me

Invader Johnny: yes she does, thanks for the review

tattoed heart: you're welcome, I hope u enjoy this chapter like the last one. And thanks for the review.

irishinkjunkie1024: yes, she'll meet them again, keep reading on. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one thanks for the review.

Hey! I want to sincerely thank everyone for their reviews, follows and favorites, it means a lot to me. It makes me all happy. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.

And thanks to wolftorrentblue for helping me out with this chapter.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer, I don't own victorious.

TORI'S POV

After I dropped off the kids with their nanny, I swear I looked like I was high on drugs. They really brightened up my mood. I had to even buy another bottle of ketchup because I somehow misplaced the last one I bought. I didn't even realize that I spent almost two hours with those two wonderful kids. I kinda feel jealous because they already have parents and I can't be their mother because I would like that so much. I hope I'll see them again.

"Tori, what took you so long? You were supposed to be here like an hour ago!" Trina huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I had an emergency, something I had to take care of." I replied looking around for my mom and Jasmine. "Where is mom and Jasmine?" I asked Trina, handing her the ketchup.

"They went home already. I was just waiting for you so we could go together. And since you're here, we can leave, can't we?"

"Uh yes, we can. Besides, I'm a little bit tired." I said, yawning and helping Trina to pack all the stuff that were left.

"So, about that thingy with Jasmine looking like Jade, was I just seeing double? Or it's exactly what I was and am thinking right now?" Trina asked me, as we headed for her car.

"Well... I guess you're thinking the right thing-"

"Hah! I knew it!" she shouted, raising her fists in the

air, in a celebratory manner. "But does Jasmine know about all this?" she asked again quirking her eyebrow upwards and twisting her fingers around.

"Well... She doesn't exactly know. I never expected us to last this long. But you can't tell her Trin, I'll find a convenient time to tell her everything after we get back to New York." I said pleadingly, I know that I've fucked up big time by leading her on all this while. But I'm starting to feel sorry for what I've done and I want to correct my mistakes as soon as I can.

"Okay, I won't . But you should tell her Tori, before she hears it from someone else, it'll be less painful when you tell her." Trina advised, opening the door as we both entered.

"Thanks Trina." I smiled as she pulls out of the parking lot. Trina can really be awesome when she wants to. She is the best sister one could ever have, even though she's annoying. But you can learn to

live with that and I've already learned to live with her.

"No problem, what are big sisters for." she smiled at me before looking at the road ahead.

"Right. So, have you been seeing Jade? I mean since I left?" I asked playing with my fingers. I didn't want to ask at first, but I wanted to know what has been going on in the Goths life since I left. Did she ask of me? Look for me? Tried to contact me? Or even miss me? I know she has a boyfriend by now, I mean she's hot! And irresistible, which means a lot of guys would want her. So I don't think she'll probably remember that she knew someone named Tori again, talk more of missing me.

But I just wanna know, I can't help myself. cause I'll always care for her and I'll wait for her and maybe one day, she'll reciprocate my feelings. But for now, I guess I'll just stick to being alone because Jasmine will leave me the moment she hears of what I did.

"Jade, is still Jade Tori. Only a few things changed."

"W-what do you mean few things c-changed?" I stammered slightly, Turing on my seat to fully face my sister. What does she mean by changed? I hope it's not what I'm thinking. Please let it not be what

I'm thinking.

"Well she got married like to three months after you left-"

"She g-got married? To w-whom?" I asked once more, my throat burning, my head spinning as I felt that familiar ache in my heart again. It was killing me from the inside. Now I don't have any hope of

getting her back.

I wanted to cry, but I should not she's the one who

left me, broke my heart and called me names. I shouldn't love her, but I can't help it. And then I realized I could never stop loving Jade West. She was my rock even though she doesn't know it, she is

everything, she is my foundation, and without my foundation I'll crumble and become nothing. Without her, I might just be another looser roaming the streets.

"She got married to Beck. The marriage was so weird. They didn't even tell anyone they were getting married. They just traveled, came back and boom! They were a couple. Doesn't it sound weird to

you?" she said, looking at me for a brief second. I couldn't even answer because I was trying to hold back a sob, so I just nodded my head trying not to let the tears out.

"They is nothing else you can do Tori. They're already married with two kids." And then my heart shattered, she has children with Beck? it was not supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be me and her getting married and starting a family. Not her and Beck, Me and her. No, this can't be happening, she can't have kids with another person, she supposed to be my girlfriend, my wife. I didn't even realize that I

had started crying, until I felt Trina wipe away the tears from my face with her thumb.

"You have to be strong Tori and believe even though you don't have her, there is someone out there who is meant for you." she said, soothingly rubbing my shoulder. That is what everyone don't understand! Jade is the only one for me, she is my soul mate. Well was my soul mate because now she's married, with two kids to top it all up.

" Now would you stop crying? I already feel bad because I didn't get to marry Beck, but that mean girl did." Trina muttered, making me huff a little bit as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

" Thanks Trin."

"You're welcome." she replied, turning off the engine after she parked the car. "Welcome home! When was the last time you saw your own house!" she asked me, laughing as she tried to brighten up the moment.

"I haven't seen it in a long time, things have changed around here." I smiled, following her own inside the house.

"I thought you guys where never coming back." my mum smiled, sitting down on the dining chair. "You came just in time for lunch."

"Well I had to wait for Tori who wasted my precious little time." Trina snorted, pulling out her own chair before sitting down.

"Like you didn't like wait for me." I said laughing, and sitting next to Jasmine "Hey mum, Jas." I greeted, kissing my girlfriends cheek, before they both replied me back. We continued to talk about everything and laughing when someone said anything funny as we ate.

"Can I have a word with you Tori?" my mum asked when we where through with lunch.

"Yeah, sure." I replied following her to the kitchen and wondering what she wanted to talk to me about. She placed the dirty plates in the sink before turning to look at me with all seriousness in her face.

"You know Tori, when I raised you up from when you where born, I never thought you to be heartless and never think of what your actions might do to people around you." she said with a stern face, crossing her arms around her chest.

"What are you talking about mum?" I asked confused.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about young woman! You might have a male appendage or think like a man at times, but I didn't raise you to be one. Just because you fell in love with someone who didn't like you, or just because of a failed relationship doesn't mean you go around breaking every girls heart that you come across with. Remember that you're also a woman and you should feel what every woman should feel when someone they care about leaves them. Jasmine is a nice lady who loves you and if you don't love her at all let her know before she gets her hopes to high -"

" mum, I know but-"

"But what Tori? You're going to tell her everything before I do! You can't keep on lying to her. How do you think your father will feel when he looks down from heaven and sees his daughter trampling on every heart she encounters? I want you to sit down and think of all your actions this past years, I don't know how you will do it, but no more of these nonsense, it ends today. I don't want to hear of you sleeping around or changing partners randomly like you're playing cards. I'll be here if you decide of what to do." mum completed, leaving me in the kitchen.

After all she said, I realized I really had to change my ways, and I'll start by correcting all my mistake, by telling Jasmine the truth. No more of these nonsense.

...

I sat under the tree watching Jordan and Jason play around with a small ball, throwing it back and forth. It's been two days since my mum talked some sense into me, and I've been thinking since then. I've decided to tell Jasmine the whole truth, but I don't know when I'll be happening yet.

It's also been two days since I've been meeting with Jason and Jordan at the park. I normally just come around and we play and talk. I know I'm doing too much but I'm also helping Kelly, the girl who takes care of them. They don't even like her, so I'm doing her a favor. We decided to meet here every morning and she'll drop them off with me and then go to wherever she's going and then come back by lunch time to pick them up.

And men, I've been having fun since I started spending time with the twins. I've really grown fond of the them and sometimes I feel like we have this strong bond or connection, it's frightening and great at the same time.

I wanted to meet with their mother and tell her about the kind of wonderful kids she has, but Kelly told me that their mom is strict and she'll never approve of her keeping her children with strangers. But because she trusts me, she'll leave them with me anyway only that the mother does not know of it. And I've been getting really sad because I'll be going back to New York next week; I'm really going to miss them.

"Tori?" Jordan called out, looking at me with her bottom lip protruding outward as she played with the hem of her dress.

"Yes princess?" I smiled taking her hands.

"Can you take us to the Lake?" oh, no wonder she was pouting "Yes, I'll take you to the Lake."

"Yes!" she squealed popping her little fists in the air, before she hugged me tightly. "Jason? We're going to the Lake!" she added, running to tell her brother as he squealed happily also.

"You guys are so happy. Never been to the Lake before?" I asked standing, holding both of their hands.

"No, mom says there's big-big fish and they are scary. But I want to see the scary fish." Jason replied, "So, can we go now?"

"Yes we can. I'll keep the big-big fishes away." I smiled.

...

After spending sometime at the lake fishing, well I was the only one fishing because they just stood there in awe looking around. We decided to go back to the park where we said our goodbyes before they left with Kelly. I'll miss them, but we are meeting tomorrow, so I'll have to wait not so long to see them again.

JADE'S POV

I got home late again; I've been doing that a lot for the past few days. It sucks to be busy and not have any time to spend with your kids. I just hope that they are not asleep though, so that I can talk with them a little.

"Hey ma'am." Kelly greeted when I entered the house.

"Hey Kelly. I thought you'd be home by now?" I asked, removing my coat and shoes.

"I was just on my way out. I had to get the kids ready for bed." she replied, putting on her on coat.

"Okay, thanks. I'll go see them before they fall asleep." I replied walking up the stairs.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled walking outside. God, let them be awake. I feel bad for not being around. I walked into their room, heaving a sign of relief when I saw they were still awake

"Hey babies!" I smiled walking to the space between both of their beds. "How are my little angels doing tonight?" I asked, kissing their foreheads.

"Fine!" They both replied enthusiastically, before kissing my cheek. They remind me so much of their mother or father when I look at them. With all the perfect cheek bones and dark brown hair. They look so much like her and people are asking questions already. Well Beck hasn't noticed because he doesn't see them a lot. He's always travelling, which serves as an advantage for me to get ready about telling him the children not been his.

The other day I met with his mother and it was awkward because she she kept asking me why my daughter looked she was half latina and I could say anything. It's just that when I try to tell Beck, something happens and then I forget. And I wanted to tell Tori so bad that we had two little kids, but I could never get in touch with her. And when I tried telling her mother, I just freaked out and ended up running out of the house. But I'll give anything to let her know she has two wonderful kids who would love to meet her.

"You had fun today? And I hope you guys were good, and you didn't give Kelly any problems?"

"Yeah, we had fun and we didn't give Kelly any problems." Jordan said, as she laid back down on her bed.

"Okay, you want to tell me about it?" I asked, using my hands to ruffle their hair.

"Yes, we played at the park with our new friend and then she took us to the Lake."

"Your new friend? The Lake? Who is your new friend and where did you meet her?" I asked, my eyes wide a little bit. Why would Kelly leave my children with some stranger? Why am I even paying her if she can't take care of them ?

"Haha, too much questions momma, we don't know how to answer all of them." laughed Jason, yawning slowly. Aww they look tired.

"Okay, I'll leave you since you're tired. But you'll tell me about your new friend tomorrow. Agreed?"

"Yes mom, good night."

"Okay, good night. Dream of angels." I said, kissing their forehead before leaving the room, thinking if I'll ever see the certain latina again.

...

TORI'S POV

"Mom! We can't wait any longer. I have to take Jasmine to the airport, like right now!" I shouted, opening the door for Jasmine.

"Okay baby, I'll see you soon Jasmine. It was a pleasure to meet you." my mom said, as she came down to hug jasmine. " take care Jasmine and Tori, don't be late for dinner."

"Sure mom, I'll be back before dinner." I said, kissing her cheek before I led Jasmine to the car. I moved to the other side, opening the door for her to get in before I went to the driver side, starting the

engine.

"You have a really nice family." Jasmine said when I pull out of the driveway.

"Yes, I do. And sorry for not being around a lot. I just had things to catch up on." I apologized.

"It's no problem, I understand" she replied, rubbing my shoulder as I began to feel a little bit guilty. She loves me and I cannot return it. I have to tell her everything once I get back to New York. And maybe

if she forgives me, we can start anew since Jade is off limits because of her marriage and kids. When we arrived at the airport, I helped carry her luggage inside until we finally said our goodbyes, as I left

for the park.

...

When I arrived, I went to our normal waiting place at the ice cream shop where Kelly drops the Jason and Jordan with me.

"Hey Sinjin! What are you doing here? " I asked surprised, looking at Sinjin who was selling ice cream to the children around.

"Hey Tori, I haven't seen you in a long time. You came to buy ice cream?"

"No, I was waiting for someone. I thought it was another guy who sells the ice cream here?" I asked confused, looking around.

"Well, he's my brother I own the place. He just helps me, but he's not here today, so I'll be here." he replied, filling another cone with cream before giving it to the next buyer.

"Okay, there are these little kids that come here to buy ice cream sometimes. I don't know if you know them, but have they been here today?" I asked curiously. They are running late today and it worries me

"The twin's right?"

"Yes."

"They have not been here today, but I'm sure they would be here soon." he smiled, filling another cone. I looked at my watch for the hundredth time, before looking around for any sign of them. I smiled when I saw my favorite pair run towards me with a large grin on their faces.

"Hey munchkin's!" I greeted, squatting down to their level when they engulfed me in a hug.

"Hey Tori!" They squealed, tightening their arm around me. "Haha, you guys are extremely happy, aren't you?"

"Yes, we're."

"Where is Kelly, she didn't bring you today?"

"No, our m-"

"Jordan, Jason? What are you guys doing and who is that?" I heard an oddly familiar voice question. Well Tori, It can't be what you're thinking, it just sounds like what you're thinking.

But I never forget that tone, that voice. I felt my heartbeat quicken a little. It can't be, can it? I asked myself the same question over and over again. Finally, I raised my head and behold those familiar blue-green eyes.

"T-Tori?" at that moment, I think I died and came back to life. This can't be happening now.

...

So, how was it? Did you like it? Hope you enjoyed it though. Until next chapter, see you soon. Don't forget to leave a review, it keeps me going on.

XD


	6. Chapter 6

WOW WOW WOW WOW, I love all of you guys, you're all so amazing. Without you I don't know where this story would be. Thanks and thanks again for your reviews follows and favorites, you all are the best.

I don't know how I wrote this chapter but after deleting and writing more than five times, I finally agreed to upload this one. I hope you like it.

And you might hate Tori a little, but it's going to be fixed at the end of the chapter. I hope you all like the chapter

XxMikewillmadexX: haha thanks enjoy the chapter

JadeLynAshley: thanks for the review and I agree with you on Tori not getting mad, but I think you're gonna hate her a little when you read this.

itsmefiebs: yah it is enjoy!

semilove93: haha sorry for the cliffhanger but another chapter, enjoy!

Guest:thanks

Shi13: haha sorry I didn't mean to be unfair. I love writing the yelling part also. I hope you enjoy the chapter cause there's another yelling.

Valley-10: yes things are heating up! Enjoy the chapter

kritiasthegod: here is more, enjoy!

Invader Johnny: haha yeah it is. Enjoy the chapter.

pffar; thanks, enjoy the chapter.

Guest:haha yeah it was here's an update enjoy.

Kat Kaiken: I know right but just bear with Tori for a little while, and about beck's reaction it'll be in the next chapter. Tori and jade are going to get their shit together soon don't worry. Enjoy the chapter

YeolChan: yes she is and she's going to regret it.

tattooed heart: haha I didn't mean to leave it there but my hands have a mind of its own. But here's an update I hope you like it.

gudiyaali16: here's the update but I think it was not as quick as you wanted but I hope you like the chapter.

CHAPTER SIX /I don't and will never own victorious/

...

But I never forget that tone, that voice. I felt my heartbeat quicken a little. It can't be, can it? I asked myself the same question over and over again. Finally, I raised my head and behold those familiar blue-green eyes.

"T-Tori?" at that moment, I think I died and came back to life. This can't be happening now.

I looked up from where I was squatting with the kids, I had to see for myself because for all I know my ears could be deceiving me. Finally, my thoughts where true . It really was Jade!

"Jade?" I whispered unbelievably, standing up to really look at the person I really missed. I stared at those blue-green eyes I could get lost in for hours. Those eyes? Oh my god! Those eyes! I looked at her once more before looking down at Jordan and Jason who where still licking their ice cream with a huge smile on their face. As if they felt someone staring at them, they both looked up at the same time smiling at me with those beautiful blue-green eyes that I'll never forget...

finally, it hit me; Why didn't I connect the dots at first? I mean the familiar eyes, the skin color, the facial structure. How can this be happening?

I couldn't say anything, I was totally shocked to the bone that I couldn't even open my mouth or know how to put the alphabets w, h and y together. I finally looked up at her tears streaming down my face, I didn't know if it was tears of joy 'cause I have two beautiful kids that I have always wanted all my life. Or tears of betrayal, hurt and anger because I felt the one person I could trust kept something like this away from me.

"Why?" I croaked, finally able to say the word.

"Tori, I swear I can explain. Just hear me out before you judge my actions. I did it for both of us." she said, keeping her voice low, her expression looking sorry? pained? I couldn't figure it out.

"What have you done?" I said again, looking at the her with a tear filled eyes.

"Just listen-"

"Jade! Tori?!" I heard cat shout, coming to hug me as tight as she could. "I didn't know you where here in Hollywood." she squealed releasing me, as I tried to clean my eyes.

"sorry, I just came to visit and I didn't think you guys would still be here." I said slowly. I couldn't bring myself to be happy now for seeing cat, I couldn't even bring myself to smile. All I wanted now was for Jade to answer the single question why?

"Cat, can you take care of the kids for me? Tori and I have something to talk about." Jade finally said, with Cat looking at her knowingly. Does she know about this also?

" Okay kids go with aunt Cat while I and Tori have a little chat."

" But we want to stay here with her, she's taking us horse riding today and swimming also." Jordan whined, making me smile a little bit.

"Come on, listen to your mom and go with Cat. I'll take you horse riding when I get back." I replied, bending down low to their level to kiss their heads. "okay." They both muttered, before waving us bye and following cat.

"Start talking." I said with much venom I could muster, looking up at Jade after they where gone. She winced a little when she heard how much hate was following each and every word I said. I wanted to pity her, but I can never not after what she did.

"Can we n-not do it h-here? Let go somewhere e-else." she stuttered, using her palms to rub her arms. Before walking away with me following up behind her.

...

We walked slowly in silence before we arrived at the lake. I could feel the tension emitting from our bodies and mine was accompanied with rage. She stopped, looking if anyone was around before staring at me. I was getting frustrated by the silence and I wanted my explanation now!

"I'm waiting, start speaking."

" I know what I did was wrong, I'm terribly sorry for Keeping them away from you. But you have to understand that I was going to tell you, but any time I was ready something happens and I just freak out. It was not my intention to keep these away from you."

" What do you mean by it was not your intension? Or that you freaked out?" I huffed, "Are you trying to tell me that you freaked out for four years Jade? Four fucking years! Do you even no that I've missed my four years out of my children's life?" I yelled out, with anger pulsing through my veins. She had four good years to tell me and she never did.

" I called you the first day I knew I was carrying your child and some bitch picked up the phone. What did you expect? For me to tell her 'hey I slept with the girl who's phone you're holding and I'm pregnant with her child! Can you pass the message?!' is that what you wanted?!" she yelled also, her eye's becoming watery as it was filled with tears. I don't know why she would be crying when I'm the victim here and not her.

"Yes, that was what I wanted! What are you trying to say? Are you trying to blame this on me because I didn't pick up my phone. Or are you trying to tell me that you called me everyday for the past four years Jade and some bitch picked up the phone?" I was totally mad now.

" I'm not trying to blame this on anyone, I'm trying to explain. Not put blame one anyone." she muttered, cleaning her eyes with the back of her hand.

" For all I care jade, you're the only bitch here for lying to me and everyone for four years-"

SLAP!

I was cut off by Jade's palm hard on my left cheek. I shifted my head to the side, touching the cheek where her palm came in contact with. And it hurts like hell. She moved closer to me and looked at me straight in the eyes.

" Don't you dare! I might be many things Vega, but don't you ever dare call me a bitch!"

" What? so, calling you a bitch does not cut all these Jade! Neither does slapping me. What where you afraid off huh? That everyone will know that the girl you hated so much knocked you up? Or you didn't what your children to know that their mother or father is a freak?!" I said, chuckling a little and moving further away from her before I'll do something I'll regret.

" I never said that, don't twist everything around." she signed, crossing her arms around her chest.

" Come on Jade! You called me a freak once, remember? So nothing is stopping you from doing it now."

" I knew I made a mistake once Tori, but I've regretted every action I've taken since that morning. I never meant any of the things I said. I was just afraid, what did you expect of me? To just understand at once that you have a dick?" snapped Jade, as she used her fingers to comb her hair backwards, signing out of frustration.

"Yes Jade, that was what I wanted of you, to understand the situation."

" I tried to, and by the time I realised it all, you where gone already." she said, letting her tears fall.

" I loved you, where the words I never said, because I was afraid of what people might think, what the world might think. But I never thought of what you might think when I say those words. I never realised that no one's opinion mattered in our relationship but ours. I failed to understand that love had no boundaries whether man or woman. I'm sorry, I never meant for any of these to happen." she sobbed, using her hands to rub her eyes.

"If you loved me as you claim jade, you wouldn't have kept my children from me and say it was Beck's own. I don't know how you do it Jade, but I want my kids back, even if it means getting a lawyer." I completed, "Just so you know, I'll do anything to get them from that bastard, even if it means taking them away from you," I said, before walking away from her tears still falling down my cheeks as I did so.

...

After I left Jade at the lake, I cried until I could cry no more. I know I was too hard on her, but I couldn't control myself, I couldn't bring myself to believe every words she said. I wanted to, but I was blinded by my present and past anger and rage.

Present anger because I just found out that she kept my kids away from me for four years. Was she even going to tell me if I hadn't met her with them? And also past anger because of what she did four years ago. I want to be happy, but I can't. I mean no one will when they find out they missed one of the important phase of their child's life.

I came down from the car, trying to walk inside the house without falling on my butt and I was having a really hard time standing straight. When I walked away from Jade, I went to the bar because I wanted to have a bottle of bear and then a single bottle turned to two, two turned to three and then I lost count after that. Now I really stink of alcohol.

I stealthily opened the door, trying not to wake up anyone especially my mom. I closed the door, trying to walk as slowly as I could but I was stopped when the light bulb of the living room was turned on.

"Have you decided to come back home now? Or are you still going to the bar?" mom asked from where she was sitting on the couch.

"I-I was just-"

"Come and sit down next to me 'cause as it seems, we have a lot to talk about." she said, patting the space next to her for me to sit. I signed, walking to the couch and sitting next to her.

"Jade called me Today." she simply said, not even glancing at me.

"What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter what she says, didn't I just talk to you on how to treat a woman yesterday?" mom asked, still not looking at me. Is she trying to say everything that happened today was my fault?

"Mom, she lied to me for years."

"Yes she did. She explained what has happened to me and I couldn't help but agree with the situation that it was not all her fault. But that doesn't mean you threaten to take the children away from her. You might hate her but she is their mother no matter what you do." mum quarrelled, now turning to look at me. "Did you even try to listen to her explanations? Or you just screamed the whole way?"

" No... And I was not screaming, I was just angry at myself and her." I tried to reason, but I think it is getting nowhere.

"I know she never told any of us about her having your children, but I was made to understand why she never did. And you have to understand that she tried to get in touch with you, but fate never allowed it. I don't know what new york has done to you, it might have screwed up the nuts in your head for all I know. But what you did was not the best. You might have gone through a lot, but so has she." mum said, brushing my hair backwards with her fingers and making me sign.

"I know mum, I was just blinded by my anger. I'll fix all these and call Jade tomorrow." I smiled, it was the least I could do. I really regretted my actions now because even though she did tell me, she tried. And trying means something.

"Good baby." mum smiled also, kissing my forehead like I was 3. "And I would love to see my grandchildren as soon as possible. Do you know what this means? I get to have a little you and Jade running around. I can't wait to spoil them."

"uh uh, there would be no spoiling mum. And I promise you would see them soon." I laughed, hugging her.

"I've been wanting to have my own grandchildren, I was even going to talk to you and Trina about starting a family and giving my grandkids." she said, before pulling back "Now go to bed, I believe that you have a long day tomorrow."

"Thanks mum, I don't know what I'll do without you." I said, kissing her cheek as I stood up from the couch.

"good night."

"good night mum"

...

JADE'S POV

Today has been the most frustrating and sad day of my life. Me meeting with Vega unexpectedly and trying to explain everything to her. I already made up my mind of calling her to tell her about the kids, but I never expected it to be this soon.

As for Jason and Jordan, they haven't stopped crying since they returned with cat and didn't find Tori. I offered them everything I could for them to stop, but all my hard work was futile because they wanted Tori. And now, I'm sitting in the middle of their bed, watching them sleep peacefully. I wonder how they would react when they find out that their best friend is their mother and father.

I can't help myself but think how wonderful Tori would be as one of their parents, I mean she has their hearts already and by the way things are going right now, she'll do anything for them.

I kissed their forehead one last time, as I stood up. I turned around and realised that I was not alone in the room, Beck was standing behind me, his face looking as confused as ever while he stared at Jordan.

...

So... How was it? Was it all good or bad? I would love to know all of your thoughts beautiful people.

Review pls, and constructive criticism is welcome

See you all in the next chapter XD


	7. Chapter 7

An/ hey guys, thank you and thank you for all your reviews, they really help me write more. And also thanks to those who are reading this or just joined the train. I wish you guys happy reading! :D

Jori :well here's the chapter enjoy.

.7: well here's and update enjoy.

Katy A. Awkward: I'm glad that you enjoyed it, I hope you enjoy this one too.

XxMikewillmadexX: I thought people would hate what she did but everyone is comfortable with it. Enjoy the chapter

semilove93: thanks I'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this one too.

Guest:thanks for the review, but I think you would find out about Beck staying or leaving in this chapter. Enjoy the chapter.

Shi13: haha yeah she did, and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you like this one too.

itsmefiebs: yeah thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter.

Masterkungfu2013: oh the wheels in his head are gonna turn really bad

JadeLynAshley: haha no it doesn't make you an evil person, and Beck's dark side is gonna come up on later chapters starting from this one. Enjoy.

readerluver128: you would find out read on and enjoy!

jenmar14: thanks for the review, I tried to make the update as soon as I could. Enjoy the chapter.

Invader Johnny: I really thought that to, but then again I thought it was too much for her to react that way. But she did the right thing. Thanks for the review, enjoy the chapter.

kritiasthegod: yeah its was fair. Enjoy the chapter.

Dspee6: I think I was not gone too long and sorry I didn't update the day you wanted. My lazy ass didn't want to work. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kat Kaiken: thanks and yeah she did! Haha I'm not sure Beck is gonna be okay when she tells him tho. But read on! I hope you enjoy the chapter

Valley-10: yep first shocked subsided, and the second shock is on its way. Enjoy the chapter.

YeolChan: true and Tori was hurt really bad and I think her apologizing is the best. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

CHAPTER SEVEN (disclaimer : I don't own victorious)

JADE'S POV

"Beck? You scared me what are you doing here? At home?" I asked, trying to keep my breath under control. I never get scared how did he do that.

" I just came home to pick some documents and I thought I'll come see the kids, I haven't seen them for weeks now." he replied, still looking at Jordan.

" well, they're are asleep now."

"I know, it's just kinda funny that Jordan looks like... 3 year old Tori from that picture album she showed us years ago..." he trailed off, turning his head to look at me. My heartbeat increasing with a little pace. This can't be happening now, not again. "Why does my daughter look like Tori Vega?" he asked, this time his voice hard laced with anger and confusion.

" Beck, we have to talk there's something you should know." I said regretfully. "But please can we do this outside, I don't want us to wake the kids."

We walked down the stairs, until we entered the living room, with Beck sitting on the couch. I guess this is the moment of truth, I just hope it doesn't blow up in my face.

"Let me just start by saying that I know that everything that happened is my fault and I regret, but since we've got married I've never for once love you. I just pretended to-"

"What do you mean? That our marriage has been a lie-"

"Yes, and please let me finish. I don't love you Beck and I never will because I'm in love with someone else. And the children are not yours." I completed, letting out the air that I didn't know that I was holding. I looked at Beck's face, his eyes where red and I knew that what I just revealed to him would just make him hate me the more.

"Are you trying to tell me that the woman I am married to for almost five years and the kids I've known for almost five are or where never mine!" his voice boomed, as he stood up from the couch and walked towards me, his veins showing around his neck as got really angry.

" You have to know that I tried loving you all this year's but it never happened-"

"Don't say nothing! You lied to me for years and led me on for four good years!" he shouted raising up four of his fingers.

" I never meant to do any of that Beck, I just didn't want to have kids without a second parent-"

"Oh so I was qualified to help you take care of them? What now you're gonna tell me they are Tori's?" he asked looking at me straight in the eyes like an animal waiting for its prey to make one wrong move. And it really scared me. I might be tough, but the look he is giving me right now is one of hatred. I moved further away from him cleaning my tear stained eyes.

"Yes Beck, they are Tori's..." I replied and all his control was lost. He raised his hands, but at one point closed his eyes and let his hands down again. He opened his eyes again, letting his own tears fall.

"I want you out of this house before I do something I'll regret. Leave Jade and I never want to see you again for the rest of my life!"

"Beck..."

"Don't you dare say my name one more time or else..." he trailed off, turning around and moved upstairs. "And I don't want you here the time I wake up." he finished. I never wanted it to end this way, I guess I should have taught of all of it years ago. Now I have Beck hating me and Tori wanting to take? Jason and Jordan away from me.

I brushed my head backwards with my fingers and cleaned my eyes again before calling Cat to come pick me up.

...

TORI'S POV

I woke up this morning with a banging headache, my body was sore allover and my eyes where spinning, I guess that is what I get, for getting drunk yesterday. But I couldn't help but smile when I remembered that I have two beautiful kids that I can't wait to see. I didn't have time to see them yesterday, but I will today. And also I have to apologize to Jade today, when she is the one who is supposed to be apologizing.

I groaned taking the bottle of aspirin and water left on my bedside table, by someone who knew I would wake up with a killer headache. After swallowing the pills, I moved my lazy ass off bed and entered the bathroom for a long bath.

...

Immediately after breakfast, I called Andre whom I never lost contact with since I left. And he happily gave me Jade's and Beck's house address. So now I'm on my way to amend all my 'mistakes' according to my mom.

After driving for roughly fifteen minutes, I found the house and it looks like they are really living in luxury, cause I got to give it to them, the house is huge. I signed a little bit, slowly tapping my fingers on the steering wheel while looking out the window. A minute later, I came down and walked to the door ringing the door bell before I shoved my hands deep into my jeans pocket.

Few minutes later, the door flung open, with a very angry and drunk Beck behind the it as he looked at me with disgust. Now I'm in for something.

"Beck its good to see you! How have you been?" I asked, trying to smile as widely as possible.

"I'm not good and I suggest you should leave now before something happens!" he hissed, coming outside and closing the door behind him.

"Um... Sorry if I came at the wrong time, I just came to talk with Jade."

"Oh so you came to look for jade? Destroying my family isn't enough?! But now you come to my house..." he snarled, pointing at his chest, "To Look for your lover, the same one you've been sleeping with behind my back all this years," he shouted this time.

"What are you talking about Beck?" I asked because I was totally confused now. What does he mean by me sleeping with Jade behind his back, when I only met her yesterday.

"Don't act like you don't know, you got my wife pregnant and I thought you where my friend..."

"Beck, you are turning this around I never meant for any of this to happen. We where drunk and it just happened and I swear, that we never slept together after that night." I tried to explained, telling him the truth 'cause he got this all wrong. "She never cheated on you with me, you guys when not together when it happened-" I tried to complete what I was saying, but he punched me on the face.

I stumbled back a little, placing my fingers over my slightly bleeding mouth. "What the fuck is wrong with you Beck? I'm trying to explain myself here!" I hissed, trying to massage my sore jaw.

"There's no making peace here Tori, don't lie to me, you've always wanted Jade for yourself!" he shouted punching me at the same spot, making me to stumble back again as the pain in my face increased, _shit!_ _This_ _was_ _not_ _what_ _I bargained for_.

"I will not punch you back Beck, because it is not the right thing to do, but I swear to you I never wanted any of this to happen, you would always be my friend-"

"What friend?" he huffed, "You think I never saw the way you always look at her hmm? What kind of friend does that?!" he snarled, shooting his hands forward to punch me again, but thank God I saw this one coming. I dunked immediately using the back of my elbow to block the hit, before turning around to punch him back in the face as he moved back. And damn it felt great to finally hit him back.

"I'm sorry Beck, I didn't want to punch you, just try to calm down and let's work this all out." I said, using my hands to touch my now bleeding nose.

"There is no working things out you fucking bitch!" he snarled, making me cringe a little. All my life, I've never seen this part of Beck before.

"Beck, I don't want to fight you!" I shouted now, he tried to move closer again but this time he was held down by _Andre! Finally!_. Where did he even come from.

"Can you guys calm down-" he said coming in between us.

"What is going on here?" Jade's voice shouted, when she reached where Andre was standing.

"I thought I told you to never come to this house ever again." he said, looking at Jade.

"hey man, calm down."

" I'll only be calm when they both leave my house." Beck replied, trying to stop his bleeding nose. Well it looks like, I also hit him hard.

"I only came because I was worried and it looks like you don't need it." Jade replied, before turning around to leave. I nodded at Andre, as he tried to take Beck inside the house. I quickly followed Jade, trying to ignore my bleeding nose and mouth coupled with the pain all around my face.

"Jade we need to talk." I said when she finally stopped. "Did you come with your car? 'cause I could take you to wherever you are going."

"You can barely stand or see straight how will you drive me?" she huffed, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows upwards. "Give me your keys, I'll drive." she ordered, making me huff, _always acting as the boss . _ I handed her the keys, walking to the passenger side of the car as she drove off.

...

"Sit down and I'll go find something to help take care of your bleeding nose... And mouth." she said, after we arrived at Cat's house. She told me about the fight between her and Beck, that's why she'd be staying at Cat's until she gets a new house.

I sat down, groaning a little when the pain increased. _Damn_ _Beck,_ I was not through with the pain I woke up with this morning and he added another.

"What where you even thinking when you came to look for me?" she asked settling down beside me with a bowl filled with water in her hands. She dropped it on the table, squeezing the cloth in the water before using it to clean the little slit in the side of my mouth.

" Ouch! Hey! Try to be gentle," I groaned in pain, when she pressed at it harder again, making me flinch.

"Yeah, would you please stay still and stop acting like a baby."

"I'm human, pain is something I feel."

"Yeah... " she replied pressing it one more time.

" I wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday Jade. It was irrational of me and I wanted to say that I'm sorry." I apologized, tilting my head to the side so I could look at her.

"I know, I also have a huge fault in all this. I shouldn't have kept them away from you for so long." she replied, dipping the cloth inside the bowl before squeezing the water out or it. "I should have never slapped you." she muttered, this time slowly massaging the cloth to ease the pain on my jaw.

"I've to admit that, the slap really hurt like hell, but I also deserved it for calling you a bitch." I whispered, looking into her dark green orbs.

" We acted really bad didn't we?" she asked, still massaging my jaw with the cloth, making me moan a little, before choking back down the rest.

" I just want them to know that I'm their mother and father. I was just angry that I was never there when they where born, or when they said their first words, or when they had their first birthday." I laughed a little looking down on my joined hands with Jade.

" I'm truly sorry for making you miss out on all of that, but I know that there would still be special moments in their life and you'd be there." she said, using her fingers to stroke my cheeks, sending lovely sparks through my whole body as I looked up again.

I tilted my head forward, my eyes still locked on hers as I waited for her to pull back, but she never did. Instead she leaned in, joining her soft lips to mine, sending another volt of electricity through me and I know she felt it too because her hand held on to my cheek tighter, like our whole being depended on the other.

We took a while, with our eyes closed, savoring the moment before our lips began to move against one another. I lifted my hands from the couch, loosely wrapping it around her waist and pulling her closer, while hers moved to my neck. It was a perfect moment I never wanted to end, but it ended sooner than I expected when Cat opened the door accompanied with Jordan and Jason singing a kiddie song together.

Immediately, she pulled away, standing up from the couch like it was on fire. _Talk_ _about_ _wrong_ _timing_ _Cat._

"Toree!" their little voices screamed, as they ran towards me, climbing up and sitting on my lap before hugging me.

"Hey munchkin's!" I smiled, wrapping my arms around them. "Where have you been?"

"At the park." Jordan replied with a huge smile on her face. "You didn't come back yesterday?" She said again, pouting.

"Sorry, I just had a lot to do. But I'll make it up to you. I'll take you to someone special today. Would you like to meet my mother?"

"Yes!" They shouted jumping on my lap. I laughed, turning to look at Jade who was also smiling widely with Cat beside her. And at that moment, my life was a complete one.

AN -

So another chapter completed. I think this is the first chapter I ever wrote with a happy ending. How many people expected that exchange of blows? And a kiss? I know I never did, but it happened anyway... Who enjoyed it? Tell me please, I would love to know what you guys think of this chapter.

Until next chapter, read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed. :D

See you soon. XD


End file.
